Argol Firefist
A cruel and vicious dark iron, Emperor Argol Firefist is a force to be reckoned with. He is short in temper and in stature, but makes up for it with brute strength and deadly cunning. Father to Dagrin, who was his eldest, and Talgan Firefist, who adamantly serves the Dark Iron Clan and the Hand of Thaurissan, Argol expects nothing but the best from both his sons and his family. His lone seat of power, the expansive and daunting Brugarr Hold, sits atop the tall boarder mountains of the Searing Gorge and there he watches the world, always plotting and scheming his next moves. Cruel? No, -THIS- is cruel! Thane Argol was always known for his manipulative nature, and for that, grew worse in infamy than most dark iron dwarfes usually do. One example of his manipulative tendancies can back to his first wife, whom Talgan calls mother, who beaten by Argol until she was utterly obedient, never once questioning his authority. Argol married several more dark iron women, keeping them all as his wives until he was bored of them. Coupled with his manipulation is cruelty. Argol was heartless since birth, killing small animals for the sheer pleasure of it; never once did he second guess a smack, or punch, or even a murder. During the Orcish invasion of Blackrock Mountain, Argol found that his younger son, Talgan, was too distracted by the welfare of his wife and child, stating that it was cruel that the orcs invaded their home. Argol proceeded to drag Talgan's wife and child before him and viciously murder them, saying: "Cruelty is a product of those pansy Bronzebeards! Ye' think the orcs are cruel? No, son. –THIS– is cruel!" Talgan, being raised never to question his father, was utterly heartbroken, but did nothing. Shortly thereafter, Dagrin Firefist, eldest son to Argol, was piled on and torn apart by Orcs. The group of orcs were then slaughtered by Talgan in a blind rage that day. Argol, on the other hand, was so delighted by his son's show of aggression that he convinced his men to leave their posts and have a feast with him, even if the blackrock orcs could return at any time. Argol was eventually kicked out of Blackrock mountain by General Angerforge, however the dark iron thane simply laughed at his kinsmen stating, "At least me boy learned how te' really fight today." It was said that Argol cackled the whole way, making jokes and remarks how he wished the mountain would fall to the orcs. Some people suggest that Argol sold out the defences of the mountain to the Orcs in exchange for safe passage, but nothing is comfirmable. The Thane finally made it back to Brugarr Hold with his forces and forced his guards shut the massive gates, but not until forcing Talgan to carry the bloody bodies of his wife and child into the great forge of Brugarr Hold and putting them into the fire of the furnace. Rumor has it...: The rest thereafter is rumor, but it is disturbing nontheless. The rumor goes that after forcing Talgan to put the bodies of his wife and child into the furnace, Argol placed Talgan in chains within the furnace room and ordered guards to make his son to watch as the bodies burnt in the forge, all while sitting nearby and laughing as his son screamed for it to stop. Among that, there are some rumors that Argol affiliated with the Twilight's Hammer cult and was reported to have sacraficed his kin to the old gods, however, others Dark Iron political figures who, for one reason or another support Argol, denounced the claims and stated that they were the public executions of thieves and murderers. While Argol is indeed a dwarf with many known behind his cruelty, it is unwise to question the rumors surrounding him, he may make them a reality simply to make you his next rumor. Hard to Kill It is needless to say that Argol Firefist is among one of the hardest dark irons to kill off. He has survived more than one hundred assassination attempts, including successful stabbings, poisonings and shootings, none of which managed to kill Argol. In fact, Argol managed to hunt down and eliminate almost every assassin who has attempted on his life. These mysterious occurences have led many to believe that the Thane either sold his soul or is working with some sort of dark magic to preserve his life. It is needless to say that many would benefit from his death, none more than Talgan himself, who waits as his father does and plots as his father does for the day that Argol finally dies. Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Firefist Clan Category:Hand of Thaurissan Category:Dark Iron Clans